Galaxy Force: When Darkness Falls
by Mugen no Ken
Summary: [One Shot][SPOILERS] A look into the mind of Master Galvatron as he faces Galaxy Convoy in their final battle.


**DISCLAIMER:** Transformers Galaxy Force (aka, Transformers Cybertron) is the property of Takara and Hasbro.  
**NOTES:** This takes place at the tail end of Galaxy Force Episode 51. Anyone who's seen it can figure out what's lead up to this easily enough.

**Transformers Galaxy Force  
"When Darkness Falls"  
By Infinity Blade**

* * *

The pain. The overwhelming, excruciating pain. For a fleeting moment that felt like an eternity, that was all that Master Galvatron's mind could register.

Not just from the sword piercing straight through his body, cutting through him with a kind of force he had never felt before. No, it was also that power... The power of Galaxy Convoy's Matrix, its power exploding from within him and through Vector Prime's blade like a wildfire. That wretched power. That horrible, all-encompassing golden _light._ Being in the presence of that very light made him feel like he was burning all over. For it to surge through him like it had in Galaxy Convoy's final attack, resulting in the massive explosion from within his body.

It felt worse than death itself. _That_ was a feeling that Master Galvatron had become accustomed to. The power of the Matrix was another matter. That was something he would never be able to withstand, a power that - much as he would never admit it - not even he could destroy.

As the smoke cleared, Master Galvatron found himself on his knees, that old fool's sword still impaled through his torso. Galaxy Convoy, however, still stood. His faceplate broken, his body damaged in ways that would probably take days to fully repair... and yet, he stood.

It was probably the most humiliating position Master Galvatron could have ever been in. On his _knees_, defeated before his greatest foe. To make matters worse, the Cybertron leader's expression was solemn. The fact that he took no joy in striking his enemy down was evident. To Master Galvatron, Galaxy Convoy would have done better to just spit on him.

"I am..."

He would not die lying down. He would not die on his knees before _Galaxy Convoy_, of all Transformers. He rose, slowly, shaking, and suddenly realized just how little his strength then was.

"Master... Galvatron..."

His mind said to hit Galaxy Convoy with all his might...

"The one... who will rule... the universe..."

...yet all that he could do was reach out pitifully with nothing more than a miserable _tap_ on his eternal foe's chest plate.

That, however, was enough. He would land that final blow, even if he had to die. He would let Galaxy Convoy know that he was not going to die like some dog. He looked up at his enemy again, and smirked even as his body began to dissipate into nothingness.

He had died before. He _would_ return again.

"Farewell, Master Galvatron," Galaxy Convoy said simply, unwavering in his expression or stance.

He thought that Master Galvatron was beaten, obviously. Could he have been that foolish? To truly think that after all this time, he would die so simply?

Galaxy Convoy also probably thought that his victory went beyond merely _beating_ Master Galvatron. That, perhaps, he had proven with those fools saving Animatros and the new Seibertron, and what he used to strike the Destron leader down with, the kind of power that faith in his comrades held.

A ridiculous thought, Master Galvatron knew. As such, he knew that it was what was going through Galaxy Convoy's mind.

"Galaxy Convoy..." Master Galvatron uttered, though he couldn't say any more than that. The smirk remained, however. Galaxy Convoy _was_ foolish to think that... he should have known better...

He should have known that the Emperor of Evil, he who holds the greatest dark power in the universe, would not let himself fade from history like that.

Even as his body faded completely from physical existence.

* * *

Amazingly, it was not long until Master Galvatron felt something again. It was nothing remotely good, though. No, it was so similar to that feeling... that disgusting feeling he felt in the presence of the Matrix's power.

"What..." he said - surprised that he _could_ speak at all. "Where the hell..."

"I am afraid that is far too good for the likes of you, Master Galvatron."

Vision returned to Master Galvatron. His body was not physical - or really there at all - but he could somehow still see. A vast, empty space surrounded him for as far as he could see. There was nothing... nothing except one other being, parallel to him.

"Vector Prime," Master Galvatron snarled.

"The power that you hold," Vector Prime stated, arms crossed and not looking particularly worried about being in the face of the Destron, "is born of a never ending darkness that the living world should never bear witness to again."

Master Galvatron laughed. "And I expect you intend to keep me here?"

"As Guardian of Time and Space," Vector Prime began, "and by the will of the Allspark and Primus, I will spend all of eternity keeping you at bay if it means the universe shall know peace through its future."

Master Galvatron extended one hand. It was not a physical body, but it was still a manifestation of his dark spark put into form. Power crackled around his fingertips, and he grinned. "Heh. Well, at least my time here will be entertaining, if nothing else..."

**-The End**

* * *

**Notes:** First, a quick thanks to Megaraptor for helping me figure out a good title for this short little thing.

So, basically... I wanted to write something related to Galaxy Force coming off of the finale in Japan this past week. And this was the first thing that sprung to mind. I absolutely loved Galaxy Convoy and Master Galvatron's final battle, and the vague hinting of him and the also-deceased Vector Prime battling in the afterlife in Episode 52's ending credits just spurred this on even more. Not very long, but it wasn't intended to be. Hopefully I did a good enough job capturing Master Galvatron's personality, as he's one of my favorite villains in all of TF right about now. (Oh, and also thanks to TV Nihon for bothering to translate the whole series, or else the specifics here might have been a tad hard to fully pull off how I wanted in terms of the dialogue.)


End file.
